ONE
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Mereka adalah kepingan puzzle yang bersatu-seharusnya. [dibuat untuk event SasuSai!LIFE dan hadiah ulangtahun untuk Kenzeira]


Katanya, otak memiliki 4 bagian yang berbeda–dengan peran yang berbeda-beda pula. Salah satunya adalah untuk mengatur perubahan emosi seseorang. Lucu juga, mengingat kalau biasanya para awam ribut menyatakan kalau perasaan itu berasal dari hati. Dari hal abstrak yang dinamakan jiwa.

Nyatanya? Jiwa itu hanya imajinasi semata. Ketika Sasuke melakukan pembedahan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia dibenturkan dengan kenyataan.

Tidak ada jiwa di sana.

Bahkan mimpi dan keinginan adalah hasil modifikasi otak. Semuanya berpusat di otak, tanpa adanya campur tangan jiwa di sana. Jiwa tidak memiliki tempat di mana pun. Itulah yang ia percayai.

Namun ketika peristiwa itu terjadi–ketika ia tidak bisa menemui sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan dalam diam–Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Seharusnya otaknyalah yang mengalami rasa sakit, toh emosinya terpusat di sana. Seharusnya ia merasakan denyut tidak nyaman di kepalanya. _Seharusnya_ begitu.

Tapi kenapa justru dadanya yang berdenyut sakit? Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia baru mempertanyakan eksistensi jiwa yang sebenarnya?

.

.

 **ONE**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline ©Ayame Kaizumi**

 **Scientist!Sasuke x Entertainer!Sai**

 **Untuk meramaikan** ** _event_** **(yang sudah sangat melewati batas) SasuSai!LIFE,**

Dan dikhususkan untuk ulangtahun teman saya **Kenzeira** , atau lebih tepatnya permintaan maaf karena molornya yang seharusnya sudah melewati batas toleran.

.

.

Sasuke adalah seorang ilmuwan, semua orang juga tahu. Kemampuannya menangani berbagai kasus dan problem dengan sempurna juga merupakan rahasia publik. Tidak heran kalau ia kerap menjadi sorotan di dunia sains.

Namun ia berbeda.

Sai adalah sosok yang _seharusnya_ menjadi opsi terakhir sebagai orang yang paling ingin ia kenal–atau mengenalnya. Seharusnya Sai adalah sosok yang cukup diketahuinya di balik layar kaca–atau tidak sama sekali. Tidak lebih dari sebatas mengetahui nama masing-masing.

–kalau saja peristiwa itu tidak terjadi.

Kecerobohan salah seorang asistennya menyeret Sasuke ke situasi dimana ia berjumpa dengan sang aktor muda untuk yang pertama kalinya. Berkali-kali ia merutuk dalam hati, menyalahkan sang asisten yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadwalkan pertemuan perdana dengan Sai Yamanaka. Mungkin karena sang pengaju proposal tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura, sobat masa kecilnya.

"Uchiha- _san_? Namaku Sai! Senang berkenalan dengan Anda secara langsung."

Senyumnya tidak bisa dibilang ekspresif. Malah, Sasuke menangkap senyuman itu sebagai senyuman penuh formalitas. Kata-kata 'senang bertemu dengan Anda' juga seolah sudah disetel otomatis.

Kalau boleh dibilang, Sai Yamanaka tidak jauh berbeda dari robot.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang Sasuke lihat di sana. Ada sesuatu di balik mata–dan senyumnya–yang entah bagaimana berhasil menarik Sasuke untuk menggumamkan kata-kata persetujuan. Ada energi tak kasat mata yang berhasil membuatnya mengangguk.

Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak mungkin menelan ludahnya sendiri, kan?

"Aktor?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Kopi yang seharusnya menenangkan paginya malah menjadi objek yang berujung diabaikan. Miris.

Manajer wanita di hadapannya mengangguk. "Bukannya Sasuke- _san_ sendiri sudah tahu? Sai ini termasuk terkenal di dunia _entertainment_ , lho."

"Mungkin saja," Sasuke mendesah enggan. "Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka duduk di depan televisi dan menonton acara hiburan seperti itu. Duniaku lain–kau tahu sendiri, kan?"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. "Tandatanganmu sudah tertera di sini, jadi bisa dibilang kalau Sasuke- _san_ sudah dianggap mau bekerjasama dengan kami."

Sasuke melirik ke arah jendela lebar yang secara tidak langsung mengekspos pemandangan di luar. Sai Yamanaka sedang duduk di sofa, dengan lembaran skrip di lengan. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Sakura. "Jadi jelaskan lebih rinci tentang deskripsi tugasku."

"Sederhana. Sasuke- _san_ hanya perlu menjadi informan dalam pembuatan film pendek ini." Map yang penuh berisi data didorong ke hadapan sang ilmuwan. "Sasuke- _san_ sudah dikenal sebagai _public figure_ di dunia sains. Agensi kami mengaudisi mereka yang paling cocok memerankan dirimu, dan rupanya Sai-lah yang paling tepat memperoleh peran itu."

"Lalu–" ragu-ragu sejenak. "Informasi seperti apa yang kalian butuhkan? Pekerjaanku bukan pekerjaan yang mudah."

"Kami tahu," ujar Sakura. "Karena itulah kami membatasi durasi videonya. Waktu latihan juga sangat singkat, sehingga tidak banyak materi yang bisa dimasukkan." Jemari lentiknya menyentuh ujung map. "Di sini tertulis semua hal yang perlu kauketahui tentang Sai, atau proyek kita. Kami akan merekam Sasuke- _san_ sebagai contoh. Sebut saja waktunya, kami akan menyesuaikan."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku harus menjelaskan soal apa?"

"Modifikasi sel–atau semacamnya," jawab Sakura cepat. "Video ini berbasis fiksi ilmiah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, jadi silakan baca semua informasi yang sudah kusediakan di map."

Sasuke menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke arah jendela, mendapati Sai yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Mungkin Sasuke perlu menambah tirai di sana. Atau mengganti kacanya dengan kaca film–apapun asal sosok itu tidak perlu kelihatan di depannya.

Sasuke membenci orang banyak.

Ia tahu itu, karena dedikasinya untuk laboratorium tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Kawan sehari-harinya adalah botol reaksi dan mikroskop, dan Sasuke menikmati meluangkan seharian waktunya di sana.

Karena itulah rasa tidak nyamannya memuncak ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia membiarkan lebih dari lima orang memasuki laboratoriumnya.

Ini.

Tidak.

Wajar.

Suara roda yang bergulir di lantainya sama sekali berbeda dengan roda yang biasa ia dengar. Demi Tuhan, roda troli dan roda _tripod_ kamera sangat berbeda. Ia bisa gila ketika beberapa kru melemparkan lirikan penasaran ke arah lemari kacanya.

"Sasuke- _san_?" Sasuke otomatis menoleh ketika pundaknya ditepuk. Sakura berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil memeluk _clipboard_. "Terimakasih banyak untuk kesediaan waktu dan tempatnya. Aku tahu benar kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman–"

Sasuke cepat menyela, "Selama mereka tidak merusak propertiku."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka memang mudah penasaran, tapi tetap profesional." Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah mungil Sakura. "Yang harusnya kaukhawatirkan adalah–"

"Hei," suara bariton Sasuke tidak hanya sukses membungkam Sakura, tapi juga Sai yang nyaris menyentuh rangkaian percobaannya. Tidak perlu menebak-nebak siapa orang yang mungkin perlu ia masukkan ke dalam _blacklist_. "Sentuh itu, berarti kau lebih suka kucekoki sianida."

Dua pasang manik kelam bertemu. Yang satu menerkam, dibalas dengan sorot polos. "Sasuke- _kun_ terlalu kaku. Aku kan hanya ingin menyentuh. Sama sekali tidak mengutak-atik."

"Mungkin matamu yang suka berkeliaran harus diolesi asam klorida." Iris hitam menyipit. "Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama depan?"

Sai terkekeh.

"Kau bukan bosku, tapi rekan sekerjaku, kan? Ada baiknya kalau kita saling panggil nama depan dari sekarang."

Bagi Sasuke, sosok Sai lebih persuasif daripada pimpinan merger manapun.

.

.

Sai menyukai Sasuke.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, Sai _mengagumi_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekalipun ketenaran Sai beberapa tingkat di atas Sasuke, ia merasa bahwa dunia yang dipilih oleh Sasuke adalah dunia kelas tinggi. Dunia dimana tidak semua orang bersedia mengorbankan otak dan waktunya di satu tempat dengan 'sia-sia'.

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, namun itulah daya tariknya. Sai jadi belajar membaca gestur tubuh sang Uchiha muda. Sorot matanya ketika ia kesal, dengusan yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak sabaran, serta ekspresi yang tidak lebih beragam dari riak air di kolam yang tenang.

Sebagai figur publik yang bergelut di dunia _entertainment_ , dunia sains adalah hal yang sama sekali asing baginya. Ia terpaksa menguras otak untuk mempelajari sel dan segala tetek bengeknya. Hebatnya, Sasuke berhasil membuat Sai memahami hal-hal yang perlu ia paparkan di depan kamera. Tidak hanya membeo dengan referensi buku, tapi benar-benar paham.

"Bayangkan kalau sel-sel ini adalah _puzzle_ yang membentuk _puzzle_ lain." Layar lebar memproyeksikan jutaan sel. "Dari jutaan sel akan terbentuk jaringan, dan dari jaringan akan terbentuk organ."

"Luar biasa." Sai berdecak kagum ketika pandangannya dimanjakan dengan tayangan _scientific_. "Aku memang belajar soal hal-hal ini saat SMA, tapi sudah keburu lupa."

Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa berkedip.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan lupa," kekeh ringan meluncur keluar. "Karena sudah ada Sasuke- _san_ yang mengajariku."

Kalimat itu hanya bermaksud menggoda sang ilmuwan muda.

 _Seharusnya_ begitu.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sai ketika Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, selagi semburat merah muda menjalar di pipinya.

.

.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ ingin menjadi ilmuwan?"

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya. Sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan basa-basi yang dilontarkan padanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya soal itu?"

Yang ditanya balik mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya penasaran."

"Kalau begitu kutanya balik." Sasuke menghela napas. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi _entertainer_?"

Kalimat demi kalimat otomatis menyerocos keluar dari mulut Sai–tanpa disangka. "Tidak ada alasan spesifik, sih. Alasannya hanya karena aku menyukai dunia _entertainment,_ dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dengan agensi-agensi top."

Entah polos atau memang bodoh, Sasuke tidak tahu lagi. Sudah jelas Sai punya aset utama yang diidamkan oleh para artis: tampang oke dan kemampuan sosialisasi yang tidak kalah mantapnya. Pantas saja Sai selalu disukai oleh para kru.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sang aktor mengedip main-main. "Atau sebenarnya Sasuke- _kun_ sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

Sasuke otomatis menggeleng. "Jawabanku kurang lebih sama denganmu."

Singkat, padat, namun kejelasannya masih perlu digali.

Sai cepat mengejar. "Maksudnya?" pura-pura tidak tahu untuk mendapat lebih banyak informasi tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Aku juga menyukai bidang yang menjadi profesiku," ujarnya datar. "Sesimpel itu."

Kedengarannya sederhana, namun Sai dapat menangkap emosi lain di balik suara itu.

Emosi yang penuh kerinduan.

.

.

Entah sudah kepalang terbiasa atau bagaimana, Sasuke sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan suara bising.

Walau anehnya, hanya suara bising dari para kru agensi Sai-lah yang bisa ia tolerir. Terlebih lagi suara dari mulut Sai yang sempat ingin ia bungkam dengan lakban hitam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini namanya apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana caranya terlihat pintar seperti Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kalau aku mencampur dua senyawa ini bisa meledak, tidak?"

 _Otakku yang bisa meledak, tahu._

'bergaul' dengan Sai otomatis membentuk _mindset_ baru dalam otak Sasuke: anak itu tidak menyebalkan. Ia hanya membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih. Sama seperti Sasuke bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Namun dengan senyum seperti itu, otak Sasuke tidak bisa lagi berpikir secara rasional.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , masih ingat dengan pembicaraan kita yang waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan ambigu. Sasuke otomatis menautkan alis. "Pembicaraan yang mana?"

Sai memiringkan kepala sedikit selagi menggaruk dagu dengan ujung jemari. "Itu… soal… sel-sel yang seperti _puzzle_ –atau apalah itu." padahal tinggal 3 hari menjelang syuting final, tapi Sai masih saja berlagak seolah-olah ia belum memahami materi yang akan ia sampaikan.

Sekalipun begitu, Sasuke tetap mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apakah sifat _puzzle_ itu hanya berlaku pada sel? Maksudku… apakah hanya sel-sel yang bisa menyatu dan membentuk satu formasi dengan nama yang berbeda?" entah kenapa semburat merah perlahan-lahan merambat di pipi Sai.

"Tentu saja tidak," sambar Sasuke. "Jaringan sendiri bisa membentuk _puzzle_ –membentuk organ. Dan organ-organ akan menyatu membentuk sistem organ, yang nantinya–"

Sai cepat-cepat menyela. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan. Aku bukan orang yang suka mendengar ocehan yang berbelit-belit."

Jeda sesaat. Sai yang biasanya bisa asal bicara terlihat sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata.

Satu menit terasa seperti satu jam. Sasuke sampai harus menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sai. "Jadi bertanya atau tidak?"

"Ah, maaf." Sai mengerjap sekali-dua kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya. Butuh konsentrasi dan ketahanan mental untuk melontarkan kalimat berikutnya. "Apakah sistem _puzzle_ itu… juga bisa berlaku pada hubungan seseorang?"

"Hubungan seperti apa?"

"Yah, kau tahu-" refleks Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. "-hubungan yang lebih erat dari sekadar teman-atau rekan kerja. Hubungan yang... lebih intim dari itu."

Sasuke bersumpah kalau untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia mengalami apa yang disebut orang awam "merasakan kupu-kupu di sekujur perut".

.

.

" _Kapan Sasuke-_ kun _pulang_? _Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk hari ulangtahun pernikahan kita._ "

Beruntung ponselnya bisa dilekatkan ke dasbor, Sasuke merespons sambil memutar setir. "Sebentar lagi. Jalanan agak macet karena hujan, jadi paling cepat setengah jam lagi."

Samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar suara piranti makan yang saling bersentuhan. " _Begitu, ya? Berarti aku harus memanaskan supnya lagi. Sudah mulai dingin._ "

Sasuke mendengus samar untuk menyembunyikan desir hangat yang menjalar di dadanya. "Kalau begitu kututup sekarang."

" _Oke, oke. Sampai ketemu nanti._ "

Sasuke diam-diam mengumbar senyum tipis. Bohong namanya kalau suara Sai yang pernah ia sebali kini berubah menjadi suplemennya sehari-hari. Ia bisa saja tidak makan selama beberapa hari, asal koneksi dengan sang pasangan bisa serutin minum obat.

Pikirannya sudah lari ke mana-mana. Sasuke membayangkan Sai yang menyambutnya dengan hangat-seperti biasanya-di ruang tamu, melepas jasnya, lalu menyajikan segelas kopi panas berikut camilan favorit Sasuke. Ia membayangkan Sai yang sibuk mengoceh tentang dunia enter _tainment_ yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dipahami oleh Sasuke ("Apa sih asiknya menonton gosip yang versinya saja bisa lebih banyak dari jumlah kekasih si artis?"). Ia membayangkan-

Decit truk di hadapannya bahkan tidak terlihat, saking dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Yamanaka-bukan, Uchiha Sai.

- _Kalau saja ia menahan fokusnya sampai rumah, sehingga setidaknya ia bisa meluangkan waktu lebih lama dengan Sai._

.

.

Kaset CD itu berputar untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya dalam rentang waktu satu hari. Yang menonton sama sekali tidak berniat mematikan saluran TV. Memilih untuk duduk di sofa, dengan _remote_ di genggaman. Punggung ditegakkan sedemikian rupa ketika tokoh yang ia tunggu-tunggu memasuki jangkau pandang kamera.

 _"_ _Hari ini kita akan melakukan transfusi sel._ " Ia memeragakan. Di dalam layar TV masih ada beberapa layar lagi, layar yang menampilkan jutaan molekul entah-apa-namanya. " _Kita di sini percaya, kalau sel adalah susunan terkecil yang menciptakan tubuh seseorang. Komponen dasar yang menjadi faktor utama pembentukan manusia._ "

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Pintar bicara seperti biasa, ya."

Bahkan dengan balutan jas lab, suaminya terlihat sempurna. Seolah intelegensinya meningkat sekian persen. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu video ini diabadikan, namun Sai tidak mendapati perubahan fisik yang kentara pada Sasuke.

" _Lalu bagaimana kalau seandainya kita mengubah susunan sel orang itu?"_ suara _beep beep_ samar mengiringi. " _Bagaimana kalau seandainya bentuk yang sempurna ini kita bongkar–kita ubah rangkaiannya?"_ volume TV dikeraskan sampai ke garis maksimal.

" _Dari apa yang kita lihat dari berbagai film berbasis fiksi ilmiah, makhluk bernama mutan diciptakan dari fusi sel dan semacamnya. Mereka ada karena susunan sel di dalam tubuh mereka bertransformasi–atau berubah susunannya sedemikian rupa hingga menciptakan sosok yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai manusia seutuhnya."_

Kamera beralih fokus ke layar. Bulatan-bulatan partikel saling berbenturan satu sama lain, membentuk rangkaian yang lebih besar, lalu di- _zoom_ hingga membentuk susunan _puzzle._

Walaupun sudah sering disodori pemandangan seperti itu, Sai masih saja mengagumi apa yang dilihatnya. Keping CD yang dipaksa berputar ribuan kali adalah saksi bisunya.

Uchiha Sasuke–dingin dan elegan seperti biasanya–memeragakan berbagai praktek ilmiah yang rumit. Suaranya menggema dari _speaker_ (Sai sengaja membeli set _home theater_ untuk menonton suaminya tercinta).

Orang boleh bilang apa saja soal Sasuke, tapi Sai percaya–kalau orang yang dicintainya adalah sosok yang sempurna. Mungkin karena itulah ia memilih laboratorium sebagai lapangan kerjanya–karena laboratorium didominasi warna putih, dan putih identik dengan malaikat.

Secara personal, Sai percaya kalau Sasuke adalah malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Senyumnya bahkan tidak memudar selama beberapa saat ke depan–bahkan ketika Sasuke menyuarakan kalimat yang sama di menit terakhir presentasinya.

" _Pertanyaannya–apakah ada posibilitas kalau pencampuran sel akan menghasilkan individu yang lebih baik?"_

–karena Sai tahu, pertanyaan itu bukan untuk dijawab.

Malam itu, tepat pada hari ulangtahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima, Sai harus kembali membiasakan diri sendirian.

.

 **END**

.

 _ **Maafkan saya yang benar-benar molor dalam proses pengerjaan ini. Maafin Aya ya Ken, *crais* ini bahkan Aya kerjain di sela-sela UAS. Dan untuk menebus rasa bersalah, jadi Aya hadiahin ini aja. :""**_

 _ **Kuliah yang selama ini Aya tunggu ternyata menganut sistem Sparta. Tugas di mana-mana. Kerja kelompok nyaris tiap hari. Untuk pertama kalinya, Aya ngerasain satu hari nggak tidur sama sekali.**_

 **Jadi... selamat ulangtahun, Ken. *hugs and kisses*  
**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ayame**


End file.
